VON
by himeko.chavez.1
Summary: "La vida no solo es miseria y dolor, también se trata de tener aquella esperanza que algunas vez te robaron" Universo paralelo de Zankyou no Terror, se planteara sus vidas y el conflicto de ellas mismas para poder lograr sus objetivos.(Todos son chicos normales, el resto de los personajes irán apareciendo al avance de los demás capítulos).


"La imaginación se le das a aquellos que quieren algo único"

**Capitulo 1  
"Sonrisa de verano"**

**-**hablan.  
"pensamiento o dicho".  
**Titulos o lugares destacados.**

-¡Despierta!-El chico iba a enloquecer, definitivamente no se podía pedir mayor ruido, ¿que rayos pasaba?

-5 minutos mas- se tapo con la cobija la cara dejando sus pies al descubierto, hacia calor de todos modos, ¿que perdía al esconderse unos minutos mas?

"Posiblemente si no hago ruido no sepa que estoy aquí" se decía a si mismo entre risas, el era lo suficientemente listo como poder saber que eso no pasaría, pero, ¿que podía perder?, no era una novedad querer quitar de sus casillas al pelinegro de anteojos.

-De acuerdo-suspiro-

Es lo único que dijo antes de sentarse a una orilla de la cama, bostezo estirando su brazos en forma paralela, definitivamente tenia sueño, se notaba las ojeras que se marcaron debajo de sus ojos, sin mucho esfuerzo se levanto teniendo de una manera desordenada su cama, la cobija solo la extendió de forma insípida y rápida, se podría decir que en en proceso de ello dejo algo de ropa de bajo de ella,.

-¿Listo?- El chico de lentes cuestiono mientras se ponía tranquilamente sus zapatos.

-Eso me lo dices a mi-Hablo juguetona mente-

A pesar de la forma de actuar del chico castaño, era bastante listo y astuto, podría decirse que era una persona bastante extraña. Una pequeña sonrisa, casi mueca se ilustro en el pelinegro, afirmando lo dicho anterior, solo se limito a terminar de amarrar las agujetas de sus zapatos. Pasaron solo 10 minutos de aquella charla, era algo habitual de arata llegar temprano a todos los compromisos que se le asignaran, especialmente el primer dia.

-Hey arata-llamo de forma tranquila-crees que fue buena idea dejar el orfanato, quiero decir, ¿no fue una decisión bastante precipitada?

El chico de anteojos paro su paso, hisami se limito a solo verlo, ¿fue acaso una pregunta demasiada precipitada?, ¿acaso se enojo?, puso una cara seria al momento en que el pelinegro volvió a caminar.

-No podíamos seguir siendo cuidados por esas personas, ya nos ayudaron lo suficiente, ahora nos toca devolverles el favor-Hisami sonrió, a pesar de parecer alguien frió y sin sentimientos, de echo, cuidaba de lo que mas quería, y luchaba por ello.

-Hai, hai-dijo divertidamente haciendo un saludo como de general, que podía esperar, acelero el paso y camino junto a el.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV de Lisa.**

"Vamos lisa, a volar lisa, jajaja", todos aquellos comentarios hacían que se perdiera el mismo sentido de la vida para ella, ¿que había echo ella para que la trataran de esa manera?, ninguna persona merecía estar en su situación, ¿acaso siempre tendría que vivir esto? no, no quería, no podía mostrar su lado débil, al menos lo que le quedaba de dignidad, debía actuar fuerte, "no llores, no llores por favor...alguien ayúdeme..."

-¿Que están haciendo?-Se limito a preguntar el muchacho sin dejar su sonrisa atrás.

Escucho la voz de aquel muchacho, haciéndola despertar de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ha ya se!, a esto se le llama bullying cierto-sonrió después de ver a la chicas que se burlaban de la pelinegra.

¿Que se supone que estaba pensando esa persona?, no notaba lo que estaba pasando o acaso trataba de burlarse de la situación. Los comentarios de las chicas dieron un cambio de expresión al muchacho.

-¿En serio?, ¿con ropa en la piscina?-pregunto-

Que se supone que le contestaría ante esas palabras "si es la moda", claro que no, ¿que?, ¿que se supone que debería decir?

-Si...por que tengo calor..-"Tonta"-pensó-"quien quisiera ayudar a alguien como yo"

Que se supone que hiciera, por que, por que las cosas deben de ser a si...yo solo-

-Yo también

-¿Eh?-es lo único que pudo decir ante el acto de el chico, aquella sombra se reflejaba en lo mas grande posible, cayendo en aquella piscina haciendo que el agua se estremeciera, saliendo de agua...esa sonrisa...El chico se limito a hablar después de lo sucedido.

-Oigan chicas no seria divertido decir que ustedes provocaron lo que acabo de hacer-sonrió- a si que, definitivamente es una buena oportunidad para dejar de molestar a esta chica, ¿no lo creen?

Acaso, todo fue un plan, el, el acaso, solo estaba jugando, las chicas miraban con rabia, como se supone que se metieron en esta situación, una de ella solo salio corriendo del lugar, seguida de ella corrieron las demás, en sus caras se les veía, tenia esa misma mirada de asustadas que hace un rato la tenia ella.

-Mmm...lastima-no haciendo mucho esfuerzo, nado hacia la orilla subiendo las escaleras asignadas de la piscina, se sentó a un costado, estiro un poco sus brazos, ¿que rayos le sucedía a esta persona?, ¿acaso solo se lo esta tomando a la ligera?. Dejando a tras el lugar en el cual estaba camine hacia el.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV **

-Yo...bueno..-"¿que se supone que debo decir?"-pensó-

Apretó sus manos en un suave rose hacia su falda, la chica temblaba un poco ante la acción de poder decir un "gracias, por salvarme", no era habitual de su parte hablar con otras personas que no fuera ella misma, ¿nervios?, esa palabra queda muy pequeña en la forma en la que se sentía. El pelicafe apretó un poco la parte de abajo de su camisa para que se escurriera un poco, ella parecía una estatua aun lado de el, acaso ¿no le incomodaba que ella estuviera ahí sin decir una sola palabra?, definitivamente, ni ella sabia que iba a hacer.

-Oye- El por fin hablo, juraría que ella dio un pequeño salto al escuchar esa sola palabra, lo voltio a ver, no había cambiado su expresión en absoluto. Corrió hacia la silla junto a la puerta, ahí había una toalla, la tomo, con algo de torpeza haciéndola caer la primera vez que la agarro, se dirigió hacia el, en un movimiento no tan brusco, de echo se podría decir que fue gentil, coloco la toalla en el pelo del chico, arrodillándose aun lado de el, el chico solo se quito la parte de la toalla que le estorbaba la cara, la pelinegra tallo un poco su cabello en forma de secado, acción que al chico le sorprendió.

-Gra-gracias...-tartamudio- dejo de secarle el pelo y dio un pequeño paso hacia atras.

-Yo...

El chico no pudo terminar, el timbre se le había adelantado, la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia de gratitud no muy formal y corrio del lugar,yéndose, el solo se quedo pasmado unos pocos segundo al no creer en todo el problema en el que se metió. Se levanto sin dejar de observar aquellos aquella puerta en la que la chica se fue sin mas que decir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Esta en nuestra clase, Lisa-

Esas palabras la hicieron sorprenderse un poco, aquel chico que había conocido hace poco, se encontraba en el mismo salón que ella, coincidencia, posiblemente.

"Es bastante guapo ¿no?","mira al chico nuevo esta todo empapado". Comentarios no dejaban de resonar por todo el salón, era innegable, el tenia una pinta bastante llamativa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Muy bien, el que termine de anotar los apuntes del pizarron, puede retirarse.

El pelicafe se paro de su asiento entregando sus apuntes al profesor, sin rodeos volvió a su banca limitando a dejar su cuaderno y salir de la clase.

-¡Hey! ¿no crees que es alguien genial?

-Claro que si.

Las palabras sobre el chico nuevo eran plagiadas, tan solo un día llevaba en esta escuela y ya había conseguido hacer amigos por doquier. Aunque, se notaba que no le importaba nada de eso. El timbre sonó y todos sacaron sus almuerzos, valla echo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la azotea**

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me mandes mensajes en clase-frunció un poco el seño-se supone que venimos a estudiar

-Lo se, lo se, perdona-dijo con total naturalidad-.

Hisami se sentó de forma en la que pudiera estirar sus pies, sacando su almuerzo, no le molestaba comprar comida de la cafetería, de echo, era bastante delicioso, pero, extrañaba un poco la comida del lugar el cual se habían marchado.

-Oye Arata-dejo su almuerzo aun lado, parándose de manera tranquila mientras se recargaba en las rejas de la azotea, señalo-ven, mira-. El pelinegro solo se limito a seguir sus instrucciones.

-¿Una chica?-pregunto-

acertó la respuesta. Contesto.

-Lisa Mishima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

Bueno, hace mucho que tenia esta idea de una historia donde todos fueran chicos normales sin dejar de lado sus personalidades y algunos de sus propósitos, los demás personajes irán apareciendo al paso de los capítulos. Es hisalisa, aunque la historia se ira desarrollando poco a poco, tengo varias sorpresas por lo que espero que lo disfrute, hasta la próxima.


End file.
